Living Out A Fantasy
by iwritewutiwant
Summary: Henry, home for a surprise visit, hears his mothers having sex. Instead of leaving, he watches and masturbates. He then finds a way to make it happen in real life. Believer Queen with a little bit of Swan Believer. This story contains consensual adult incest, so don't read if it's not your thing.


"..oh Gods, _Regina, I'm so close…"_

Their voices carry down the hall, and Henry realizes that they weren't expecting him home so soon. In the 8 years since his mothers got married, he'd only heard their passion a few times. Under normal circumstances, the two women usually placed a silencing spell around their bedroom so as to not scar their children for life. To that end, his mother had worked with her sister Zelena to enchant their bedroom door so that it alerted the women to anyone trying to get in. It meant that when his little sisters needed their mommy, they never walked in on them naked. The enchantment only worked when the door was closed, though, and he knew that they only used the silencing spell when others were in the house.

So today, on a Tuesday afternoon with the littles were in school and he was supposed to be in his dorm at NYU, their bedroom door wasn't closed, and their passion was loudly evident.

He knew it was wrong to listen, but their moans were just so _erotic_ and the sounds had gone directly to his crotch. He shivered and then, against his better judgement, snuck up the stairs and crept up to the door.

If it had been possible, his jaw would have been on the floor. His blonde mother was sporting a very realistic cock, and his brunette mother was giving her a blowjob. They were positioned beside the bed, and in their apparent haste had not fully undressed. Emma's tight jeans had been pushed down to her knees and her tank top was rucked up in the front exposing her firm belly and the bottom of her bra-clad breasts. Regina was kneeling before her with the skirt of her dress bunched around her waist and a pair of panties around one ankle. Her dress was unzipped and open down the back, and Emma had slipped one hand inside.

He watched as Regina slowed her motions and kissed the top of what he could now see was a rather large and thick cock, and then stood, letting her dress fall to the floor. She stepped out of it, and after a wave of her hand, rendered her wife naked as well. Henry felt his already hard cock swell even more within the confines of his tight boxer briefs and jeans. He bit his lip and watched as the two women kissed, hands roaming to caress breasts and hips.

Regina pushed Emma on to the bed and then crawled on top of her, straddling her waist and positioning herself over the cock. She lowered herself and they both let out sounds that were so sexy that they made his cock leak. He snuck away from the door and down the hall away from their room so that he could loosen his belt and open his pants without them hearing him fumble. He released his cock and then quickly decided to lose the pants completely. He stroked himself a few times, and then decided that since he was already going to hell he might as well go out happy.

Slowly, the young man slipped back down the hall to his spot outside the bedroom door. Inside he could see Regina bouncing on Emma's cock. Her head was thrown back and her eyes were closed. Emma had her hands on her wife's breasts and was pinching the nipples. They were both grunting with effort and he could see that they had worked up a sweat while he was away. Emma shouted and held Regina's hips still, and he could actually _see_ her balls pulsing as she came inside her wife. Henry had a fleeting thought and realized that this was probably how his mothers had gotten pregnant. It made him even harder. He pulled off his shirt and dropped it to the floor, raising his free hand to twist at his own nipples

The two women on the bed rolled over and he watched as Emma slid down and began to lick the mixed fluids running from Regina's cunt. Her ass was in the air and the cock was now gone, in its place a wet cunt with a prominent clit. He watched as she licked, sucked and finger fucked his mother to orgasm, and then moved to lay beside her. They cuddled and kissed as their hips moved together, and Henry's cock squirted onto the shirt he had dropped. He sagged against the door and watched as they climaxed together, looking down to see that his shirt was covered with more semen than he'd ever seen after a solo session. He then watched as his mother's cuddled and then drifted off together before picking up the messy shirt and walking back down the hall.

To say that he had never fantasized about his mother, either one of them, would be a lie. It was something that he would never act on, but it the two had fueled his fantasies as an early teen. It had started during the second curse when at age 11 he 'met' his mother's hot friend Regina. The beautiful brunette had stirred feelings in him that were new and terrifying but amazing at the same time. Thinking about her had led to his first dry orgasm, and to regular hard-ons every time he saw her around town.

After the curse broke and his mothers started dating, he'd heard them having sex one day at the loft when no one was supposed to be around. He'd never thought of his blonde mother that way, but hearing their voices together had been overwhelming. He had barely made it to the bathroom before he was coming on a hand towel that was near the sink. He figured that they must have known that he was home because they had been more carful after that, and the sounds of their lovemaking had then only been really obvious after something super intense, like when Emma had been freed from the Dark One's curse, and when they'd found out about Regina's first magical pregnancy.

He figured that masturbating while thinking about them was ok, and he never ever told anyone that his spank bank was full of him fucking them together, but he had never imagined having real images to fuel that long forgotten fantasy. At 20 years old, he'd had a few sexual partners, both male and female. He was currently dating Violet, having reconnected during the previous break. They had a very active sex life, and until today he had forgotten about his sexy mothers. After seeing them, the fantasy was alive again; he hoped that he'd be able to look them in the eye later without getting hard.

-BQ-BQ-BQ-

The unpredictable magic in Storybrooke meant that weird shit happened all the time. Nothing really threatening had happened in a few years, but for some reason, random portals popped up in the woods near the well quite frequently. Henry was out on a hike with his little sisters on Saturday afternoon when it happened. Having been conceived magically, all three of the little girls knew about magic and were quite powerful on their own. They weren't allowed to practice magic without their moms unless they were in danger, though. The rule was that if they could, they were supposed to poof themselves to the station with their Ma, which they did on that day. Henry, though, didn't like using that magic skill, even though it had taken him years to learn it, and decided to head out on foot. He pulled out his phone to call his mom, and turned his back on the portal as he described it to her. She immediately appeared at his side and told him to run. He turned around and ran as fast as he could….towards the portal. He realized his mistake and tripped over his feet, falling head first while listening to his mother scream.

He landed on the ground in an unfamiliar forest. After standing, he groaned and looked around. It felt familiar, but he wasn't able to place the memory. All he could readily determine was that it was _not_ Storybrooke.

He walked until he came upon a group gathered around something. He crept closer and noted that their armor had a crest that looked like a stylized swan wearing a crown. Curious, he snuck closer trying to get a better look. He was almost there when he heard a twig snap behind him. He spun around to see a knight pointing a sword in his direction.

"If I were you, I'd stand very still right now."

His hands were tied behind his back as he was led beside a horse. The knight, he had discovered, was his blonde mother. She was apparently in charge, because she was the only one who had a mount. The walk wasn't far, probably only a mile or so, but it was tricky with his hands bound. No one spoke until they reached the outskirts of the village, and then he heard her dismiss the rest of the group to their duties. Before them stood a castle with a bright purple banner that sported the same stylized crest he had seen on the armor.

Henry was led through the castle gates and made to stand while the knight dismounted her horse and gave the reins to a waiting page. She then led him over the drawbridge and into the castle proper. They waked until they reached two large wooden doors. The guards there stood at attention and then bowed before opening the door to reveal a large room. At the rear of the room, seated on one of two thrones upon a dais, sat his brunette mother.

"Your Majesty, I've returned from my scouting quest." The knight dropped to one knee and dipped her head.

"Your queen is pleased." Emma stayed down for a beat before rising and removing her helm, shaking out her long blonde tresses. She pushed at Henry who was still staring at his mother on the throne. She looked nothing like the Evil Queen, but rather she resembled the young version of his mother who had rescued Snow White and who had been married to the king. He long brown was intricately braided with the tail draped over her shoulder. He noticed that she had the scar on her lip, and that her eyes were full of mischief. They eyed each other for a moment before she beckoned him closer. "What have we here?"

"He was found snooping in the royal forest. I have not yet given him permission to speak, so I know not who he is or from whence he hails." Emma stood back and eyed him critically.

"State your name." It was a request, rather than a demand, and he recognized the tone as one that demanded action over argument.

"My name is Henry." The Queen looked to the knight, who nodded. _Her lie detector,_ he thought.

"Why were you sneaking around in my forest?"

"I got sucked through a portal." Another nod from Emma.

"Why are you staring at me?" He tilted his head to the side and decided to go for broke.

"Because you're one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen."

Regina's cheeks pinked, and she looked at Emma, seeing to have a silent conversation. She then stood from the throne and walked towards a doorway he had not noticed before. Emma pushed at Henry to follow, and then walked behind him.

They entered a large sitting room. He could see another door, which he assumed led to another chamber, and along the far wall a roaring fire. He stood quietly and observed the two women who were now standing very close to one another.

"I've missed you, my love. You know I prefer to have you at my side instead of out with the guards." She reached out and pulled the blonde woman closer, pressing a sweet kiss to her lips. She then turned to Henry.

"Tell me about the land where you encountered the portal."

And so he told them their story as presented in his book, being sure to add in all of the details that were omitted in the original version. He spoke of Daniel, and of Cora, and heartbreak. Of Tinkerbell and a missed opportunity with a soulmate. He spoke of a dark curse, and a child placed in wardrobe who was sent to grow up alone in land without magic, and of the lonely queen who adopted and loved him. He included the second curse and admitted his crush on them both. And then he finished his story talking about how he had witnessed their passion only days before falling through the portal.

At some point during his long story, his hands had been unbound, and he had been led to sit on a very comfortable stool before the fires. The two women listened with rapt attention, their hands entwined between them as they sat on the low couch before him. When he was done, the Queen was speechless and there were tears in her eyes.

"Our stories diverge after young Regina recued Snow White," said Emma. "After being told that she was to marry Leopold, Regina went to Daniel and begged him to find a way to save her. He came to her a few nights later with a sleeping curse. Their plan was that he would kiss her to break the curse, and that would convince Cora and Leopold to call off the wedding."

"I'm guessing that it didn't work?"

"No, it didn't. Daniel wasn't my true love, and nothing that my mother did could wake me, not even a kiss from my father." She looked at Emma. "I was asleep for 35 years." Henry gaped at her and Emma chuckled.

"I grew up hearing about the young heroine who had saved my mother before being hit with a sleeping curse. The legend was that she had been cursed by her mother for refusing to marry the King. For years, she slept in a shrine that her father built for her in the garden near an apple tree that he had planted for her. I think the only good thing her mother ever did was put up a barrier that wouldn't let anyone with bad intentions through." Regina nodded.

"Wow, so, the Dark Curse was never cast?" Regina shook her head.

"My mother someone managed to get her hands on Rumpelstiltskin's dagger, but she was unable to actually kill him. The darkness destroyed them both, and the fairies locked the dagger away. There hasn't been a Dark One for over two decades."

"When I was 17, my parents let me go on a quest. I wanted to prove that I could be a knight in their royal guard. I stumbled across her shrine by accident, and when I realized where I was, I thought I'd try to see if I could wake her." She looked over at the Queen, and Henry could see the love in her eyes. "She was so beautiful, and she had not aged a day. I kissed her, and she woke up."

"And the rest is history?"

"It will be, eventually." They both smiled at him, and he detected a bit of sadness.

"We do share True Love, and we both possess magic. But unlike in your land, our magic has never led to us creating a child." Regina dropped her head with a sigh.

Henry was sure that one day he would look back on this moment in shame, but for now, he figured he had a few more hours before his actual parents found him.

"Have you considered taking a lover?" The Queen looked up sharply and he could see the anger in her eyes. "I mean no disrespect," he said quickly, "It's just that my mothers use a magical phallus, and I'm pretty sure that's how my sisters were conceived. Remember, I've seen it in action and it's very real." The memory of it caused his cock to stir, and he shifted his legs to ease the pressure.

"That is one spell that we have not tried, my love." Emma shook her head, refusing to consider it.

"No. That spell requires skill, and neither of us can control our magic to that degree. It's too dangerous, my love." She looked deep into her wife's eyes. "Perhaps after we have had more lessons and are more confident in our skills we can try. We do not need an heir at this time." Regina nodded.

"Um, Your Majesties?" Both women turned to look at him. He was sitting with his legs apart and had undone the button and zip on his pants, lifting his hard cock to rest against his belly. He knew it was leaving a wet spot on his shirt and wondered if they had noticed. "I know this is weird, because technically you're my moms, but I'm offering my services. No one here knows who I really am and if this works, technically you'd have a child from Snow Whites line since I'm her grandson…."

-BQ-BQ-BQ-

The Queens hesitated at first, but Emma could tell that the young man was sincere. He was also quite handsome and they had both had a bit of fun sneaking around with boys before they were together. Plus it would be the only time they could have an actual man in their chambers since it would be unheard of to invite any of their subjects into their marriage bed.

Since they had no idea how long it would take for his mothers to open a portal to their land, they retired to the cambers that Henry had guessed were on the other side of the door. He immediately sat on a chaise near the bed and gestured for them to start without him. He had been in this situation before, and always like to let the girls warm each other up for him.

He watched as they disrobed; Regina helped the knight out of the armor and then knelt down to assist with the removal of her high leather boots. When Emma was left in soft breeches and a shift, she stood behind her wife and loosened the ties on her dress. The two women were quiet as they undressed each other, both blushing prettily once they were both naked.

Emma led her wife to the bed and they climbed on after drawing back the covers. They lay together, sharing kisses and letting their hands roam. Henry stood as quietly as he could and slipped out of his pants and shoes, kicking them to the side before pulling his shirt over his head. He had on tight briefs since he'd been running around with the littles, and his cock was still being held up against his belly, leaking and throbbing as he watched the two women on the bed.

He waited until they had brought each other to orgasm before approaching them. When they were both looking at him, he peeled off his briefs and then bit his lip as Regina reached out to lightly grasp his member. It took all of his mental strength not to squirt all over her pretty face. They invited him into the bed, and then they were both touching him.

He leaned over and kissed Emma, slipping his tongue along her lips and hoping that she'd be receptive. She was, and they kissed deeply while Regina continued to stroke his cock. It helped that he was distracted, until she decided to use her mouth. He broke the kiss with a swear as his hips jerked and he erupted. Surprised, she pulled back to watch as the ropes of semen splashed over her hand and across her breasts.

Spent, he lay there and watched as Emma licked his seed from her wife's breasts. By the time she was done, he was getting hard again and he rolled over to join in.

"You missed a spot," he muttered as he sucked a nipple into his mouth. It felt hot and naughty and he couldn't believe that he was _in bed_ with both of his mothers. He and Emma licked and sucked until Regina was writing, and then he looked in her eyes and said, "can I?"

She nodded and he moved between her thighs. Leaning down he ran his fingers through her wetness before using licking and sucking at her clit. He licked his lips and then leaned back so that he could position himself at her entrance. And then he slid inside, stilling himself and committing the sensation and sounds around him to memory.

Emma had shifted on the bed and was now positioned by Regina's face watching as her wife was fucked by her first real cock. She kissed her wife and then leaned over to lick and suck at her nipples. The sensations must have been overwhelming because Regina came with a scream, her walls clamping around his cock and tipping him into another orgasm. He emptied himself inside her and hoped that she hadn't heard, or didn't mind, when he called out ' _mom!_ ' as he came.

-BQ-BQ-BQ-

When Regina and Emma arrived a few weeks later, Henry was enjoying a meal with the two Queens in their chambers. Their timing was perfect in that he'd just finished fucking them both – Regina riding his cock and Emma riding his face – only about a half hour earlier. He was dressed in loose breeches and his shirt was open, and Regina would have sworn he looked much more relaxed than he had the last time she'd seen him. He introduced them to their other selves, and then the five of them sat down and talked for a while. Emma and Regina sat close to their son and told the Royals that he was the reason that they had gotten together. Before they left, Regina and the Queen spoke for a few moments off to the side while Emma and Henry said their goodbyes with the other Emma.

"Thank you, Henry. It has been a gift having you with us. I hope that your life is long and prosperous." He blushed and then bowed before her.

"Your Majesty, thank you for your hospitality. I hope that my visit leaves you with fond memories." He stood upright and then grasped her hand, laying a kiss upon her knuckles.

Regina joined their group, and Henry turned to the Queen. He approached and dropped to a knee, taking her hand and kissing the ring she wore. She smiled down at him and ran the fingers of her free hand through his already mussed hair.

"It has been wonderful having you here, Prince Henry. We shall not forget you." She winked and gestured for him to stand so she could wrap him in a hug. "Thank you," she whispered in his ear, "your mother seems to believe that I shall have my heir after all." He grinned.

Ten months later, a portal opened in the backyard of 108 Mifflin street. No one came through, but a bluebird carrying a scroll did fly out and hover near the patio table. Regina, having noticed the magical disturbance, appeared in a mist of purple and eyed the bird. It waited until she was close before dropping the scroll and chirping in her direction. It then flew back to the portal which closed once it had passed through.

She reached for the scroll and unrolled the parchment.

" _This Royal decree has been issued to announce the births of His Royal Highness, Prince Henry II and Her Royal Highness Princess Rowena."_ It was addressed to Henry, and it vibrated with her own magic. There was something else written on the scroll that was apparently for his eyes only, and Regina smiled as she carried it inside to deliver to her son.

He was in the living room with Violet and his sisters, and they were playing a rather intense game of Monopoly. After his return, he had wasted no time in proposing to the young woman, his first real girlfriend. They were planning to wed after graduating from NYU the following summer.

"Henry? You just received a scroll from the Queens. They sent you a birth announcement." She handed over the scroll, and he read it with a smile. Once in his hand, a note at the bottom told him that thanks to his assistance, Regina had conceived the twins. The new mothers also shared that Queen Snow was pleased to see her own nose and chin in the newborns.

"They named their son after me, how cool is that?" Regina laughed and reminded him that _he_ was named after his grandfather, and that the baby probably was as well. He shrugged and showed the scroll to his fiancée (glad that the personal note was only visible to him and possibly his mothers) and then mentally pumped his fist. Not only had he finally gotten to fuck both of his mothers, but he'd left them with their own little Henry. He could finally put that fantasy to rest and focus on his future.

~fin~


End file.
